broguefandomcom-20200213-history
Naga
'''Nagas '''are a bit beefier than trolls, but don't have the regeneration factor that trolls do. Nagas like to dive in the water, remaining hidden until the emerge on the shore to attack the player. In the ecology of the dungeon, Nagas are the bitter and ancient foes of the Salamanders, and are always found as the guards of a shackled salamander captive. All Nagas encountered in the dungeon are female. As of 1.7.3, a naga's attack has the same effect as an axe/war axe in that it will hit any adjacent enemies. If a naga moves over a bare floor tile, it will leave behind little puddles of water which serve no purpose other than providing a little aesthetic effect. Tactics against Due to their ability to submerge, Nagas have a limited ability to sneak up on players on floors with a lot of water. Since floors with a lot of water are good candidates for the use of a telepathy potion, it helps to know that any submerged mob that moves only 1 space per turn is a Naga. Nagas also pose a greater threat to a players with allies than most mobs because of their ability to attack all adjacent foes. The more allies you have, the more damaging a Naga can be, especially if its a toxic Naga. The player should also take care to prevent allies from attacking a naga that's exiting a corridor or in a doorway, as she'll be able to attack each ally adjacent to her, while only one ally will be able to retaliate. Nagas also tend to chew through jelly allies at a prodigious rate. A staff of conjuration is almost useless against a Naga, as they can wipe out the blades as fast as the player can create them. As an ally Nagas can be found in the dungeon either shackled and under the guard of Salamanders , or imprisoned in cages. As an ally, Nagas are extremely effective due to their durability, decent damage, and powerful attack pattern. Their ability to attack all adjacent foes allows them to slaughter jellies (an enemy that normally requires some proper positioning to handle effectively), and enables them to handle themselves well in deeper depths where monster density often means that allies get swarmed. In fact, if trained with learnable skills such as vampiric and strength sapping, a Naga can weaken a group of foes faster than any other ally (including dragons, who will use turns breathing fire) while keeping herself at full health. The fact that Nagas don't start off with any learnable abilities is actually advantageous to a player willing to sink the enchants into them, as that means their base stats can be boosted that many more times while still building them to desired specifications. Nagas like to dive in the water, which can be a problem if the player is being beaten on the land, and can lead to them not following down to the next floor, though this concern can be largely mitigated by ensuring that they learn blink. Category:Amphibious Category:Combat Grunt Category:Waterborne (class)